Hangin' Out
|developertime = 0:53.52 |hint = Try jumping right after a slide for greater distance. |relictimes = : 1:25.00 : 1:03.82 : 0:56.23 |prev = Un-Bearable |next = Diggin' It }}Hangin' Out (ぶらさがりん ちかどう lit. Hanging in the Underpass in Japanese) is the sixteenth level and is the first level in the fourth warp room in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back and the N. Sane Trilogy remaster of the second game. It is the third and final sewer-themed level in the game. Unlike its predecessors, it predominantly focuses on forcing Crash to navigate wire meshes suspended above red-hot pipes and generally avoid sewer mechs. If the player turns around and heads backward after the second drop, he will find a hole in the ground, containing a short mesh path through lava-flooded ruins. Speedy versions of the hover-spike-o-trons patrol this area, but by pulling his feet up (using the button), he can avoid them and pick up a few extra lives, and even find a secret warp to the secret sixth warp room, unlocking Totally Fly. Types of crates *Aku Aku Crate *Arrow Crate - iron (bonus round only) *Basic Crate *Bounce Crate *Checkpoint Crate *Crash Crate *Iron Crate *Locked Crate (bonus round only) *Nitro Crate *Nitro Switch Crate *? Crate *Time Crate (1/2/3 seconds) *TNT Crate Enemies and Obstacles Hazard Count *Scrubbers: 3 *Welder Lab Assistants: 1 *Electric Eels: 2 *Toxic Waste Barrels: 6 *Sewer Mechs: 25 *Rats: 7 Stage Parameters Walkthrough Crash Bandicoot 2 Beta, Part 21 Hangin' Out-0 File:Hangin' Out - Clear Gem - Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back - 100% Playthrough (Part 21)|The 16th Level File:Crash Bandicoot 2 Walkthrough - Warp Room 4 Hangin' Out|The 16th Level Remastered PLATINUM RELIC CRASH BANDICOOT N.SANE TRILOGY Crash 2 - Hangin' Out Gallery hangout1.png hanginout1.png hangout2.png hangout3.png hangout4.png hangout5.png hangout6.png|Crash in the secret area hangout7.png hangout8.png hangout9.png hanging out level icon.png|Level icon from the load/save screen Cooch hanging.PNG Cooch sewer.PNG Cooch in sewer water.PNG hothead hop.PNG hothead dodge.PNG Cooch finally.PNG upclose.PNG Cooch sewer again again.PNG Cooch sewer tunnel.PNG Cooch sewer water.PNG Cooch in tunnel again.PNG Hangin' Out Remastered.jpg|Remastered level. Hangin' Out.png|Icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen Viewing the Level HO0.jpg HO1.jpg HO2.jpg HO3.jpg HO4.jpg HO5.jpg HO6.jpg HO7.jpg HO8.jpg HO9.jpg HO10.jpg HO11.jpg HO12.jpg HO13.jpg HO14.jpg HO15.jpg HO16.jpg HO17.jpg HO18.jpg HO19.jpg HO20.jpg HO21.jpg HO22.jpg HO23.jpg HO24.jpg HO25.jpg HO26.jpg HO27.jpg HO28.jpg HO29.jpg HO30.jpg HO31.jpg HO32.jpg HO33.jpg HO34.jpg HO35.jpg HO36.jpg HO37.jpg HO38.jpg HO39.jpg HOS0.jpg HOS1.jpg HOS2.jpg HOS3.jpg HOS4.jpg HOS5.jpg HOS6.jpg HOS7.jpg HOS8.jpg HO40.jpg HO41.jpg HOB0000.jpg HOB000.jpg HOB00.jpg HOB0.jpg HOB1.jpg HOB2.jpg HOB3.jpg HOB4.jpg HOB5.jpg HOB6.jpg HOB7.jpg HOB8.jpg HOB9.jpg HOB10.jpg HOB11.jpg HO42.jpg HO43.jpg HO44.jpg HO45.jpg HO46.jpg HO47.jpg HO48.jpg Translation of Aku Aku Hints in the Japanese Version *In the very end of White Bear Big Jump, try to step on the small islands floating on the water. Trivia *This level's name is a reference to the common phrase "hanging out". The "hangin" part refers to the many hanging sections in this level. *This level has a secret path leading to a warp to the sixth warp room, but the music in that section does not change as one would expect in a secret area. *The secret path in this level is the only instance in the entire series where pulling your legs up whilst hanging on the wire mesh is necessary, to avoid the fast-moving robots. *This level went through many changes since it was first showcased at the 1997 E3, including: **The hanging section was far more extensive and the path would split into two at the end of it, and the path to the right would split again, but it was eventually changed. It also featured meshes going up and down through the doorways. There were also platforms beneath parts of the mesh with crates on them. **The grey bobbing mechs hovering over the floor going back and forward, which is a trait the rats from the level have. es:Hangin'Out fr:Hangin' Out it:Hangin' Out pt-br:Hangin' Out Category:Levels Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Sewer Levels Category:Hanging Levels Category:Mechanical Levels Category:Lava Levels Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Category:Levels with Bonus Rounds Category:Levels with Lab Assistants